Another's Eyes
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: This is real old. Post TOAFT. It's a songfic I posted at jlaunlimited for a challenge. Enjoy. It's HGGL


"Another's Eyes"  
By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Season 3

A/N: This is in response to the "Songfic challenge on the HG/GL forum." The song is "In Another's Eyes" sung by Trisha Yearwood and Garth Brooks; Bobby Wood, John Peppard, and Garth Brooks wrote it. 

()() 

_In another's eyes I'm someone who __  
__Loves her enough to walk away from you __  
__I'd never cheat, I'd never lie __  
__In another's eyes_

The Present:

I climb out of her bed and quietly walk to her kitchen, unable to sleep. Since my old flame had swooped back into my life, since I saw my son, I've been restless.

Things were too complicated now. Just when I thought I was over her, I realize I'm not. It still hurts, seeing her everyday and not being able to smooth her mussed hair, to kiss her soft lips.

When I lie in bed with another, how can I keep dreaming about her? Why can I envision that woman bearing our child? Feeding him? Caring for him? Making love to me?

When I picture growing old, why does the woman I share my dying day with possess wings, olive skin, auburn hair, and large green eyes?

_In another's eyes I can do no wrong __  
__He believes in me and his faith is strong __  
__I'd never fall or even compromise __  
__In another's eyes_

About one year ago:

I glance to my left to make sure he is asleep. When I'm sure he is, I slowly hurry from his bed and stumble to his bathroom. I lock the door and flip the light switch, permitting my eyes to fall upon a pitiful spy. I'm wearing the Thanagarian gown he brought me. He likes to see me in black, pretty things; it probably makes him feel more like a man.

He provided it to remind me that he owned me.

If this what I was sent to Earth to do five years ago, why did it feel so wrong? How could I have allowed myself to get involved with someone I was assigned, destined to deceive?

And while my promised one proved he missed my body against his, why did I pretend he was the other? Why did I feel so filthy?

Does my commander know? Did he taste my human lover on me, inside of me? Did I accidentally utter the other man's name? And if I had, perhaps he didn't hear it because of his desire for me.

I suddenly feel bile enter the back of my throat, and I run to the toilet. As most of him leaves my system, I can't help but wish the other were with me, holding my hair from my face.

_In another's eyes __  
__I'm afraid that I can't see __  
__This picture perfect portrait __  
__That they paint of me ___

_They don't realize __  
__And I pray they never do __  
__'Cause every time I look I'm seein' you __  
__In another's eyes_

I close the water bottle and shut the fridge door. After sighing, I slam my forehead on the stainless steel, feeling its coolness against my hot skin. I'm sweating.

How can any woman do this? I've been in love before… haven't I? What was this I had with Mari, if it wasn't love? And Katma before her? Hadn't that been love?

But why was she the tender nightmare pleasantly haunting my dreams? Why was she the starling vision I saw every morning when I woke, whether I was in my Detroit apartment or in Mari's New York penthouse?

_In another's eyes starin' back at me __  
__I see a sinking soul trying desperately __  
__To turn the tide before it dies __  
__In another's eyes_

I wash my face with cold water as a shiver rolls up and down my spine. My teeth chatter, and I raise my eyes to look at myself.

I'm disgusted. How could I be engaged to Hro if I loved someone else? I cheated on him, lied to him, and abused his faith. Now I was lying to his face. When he was making love to me, I was making love to the one with radiant green eyes and wonderfully unfamiliar dark skin.

Badly I yearned for what I could no longer have as guilt ripped through my insides, making its way to my heart and soul. I had to explain it all to him. He'd understand because he was a marine. He'd understand my predicament and why I can't stay with him, even if I wanted to. 

_And what they don't see is killing me __  
__It's a blessing and a curse that love is blind_

After sitting down at the kitchen table, I rest my head in my hands. My twisted stomach won't loosen, and I know it will be another sleepless night.

But how could I keep lying to Mari? If she knew… I'd be crushing her beautiful heart with my own hand if I decided to tell or not tell her about my love for the redheaded woman.

_In another's eyes __  
__I'm afraid that I can't see __  
__This picture perfect portrait __  
__That they paint of me ___

_They don't realize __  
__And I pray they never do __  
__'Cause every time I look I'm seein' you __  
__In another's eyes_

I sit down on the closed toilet and run a hand through my shoulder-length hair. I massage my swollen throat and realize I can't go back to bed.

But how could I lie to Hro? If he knew… He'd kill him if I spoke a word or if someone even suspected the affair. I couldn't let Hro touch him. I'd die first.

_In another's eyes_

She is carefully tearing her garlic toast as I take a seat beside her. Her green eyes grow wide, but she says nothing.

"We need to talk."

_In another's eyes_

FIN


End file.
